Finality of Death
by duo7700
Summary: You're born, you live and love, then you die. Some believe this is end while others believe there is a sequel to the Book of Life. Dash/Danny, post PP.


**I am obsessed with Dash/Danny stuff, I know. I'm trying to branch out into other pairings. But, I'm into the bittersweet stuff. I'm a horrible person, but I'm okay with that.**

* * *

><p>The finality of death is sometimes thought of as the ending of the book of life and the beginning its sequel, eternity. For me, the books are one and the same. Being a halfa, I lived and died constantly. I was a peer to living and dead alike. Sam once asked if I could ever commit necrophilia. I told her I didn't plan to find out.<p>

Plans, however, often don't work out.

It was senior year, Dash and I had been secretly dating for three years, when he finally stopped hitting me and started hitting on me. He was the fourth living person to learn my secret and the second to learn my other. Sam figured out I was gay when she finally realized that, while my eyes glassed over, I never actually looked at her. My gaze was always fixed on some point next to her, often on Dash. I knew Tuck was homophobic, so I never told him and swore Sam to secrecy.

Dash and I kept up a pathetic charade for all that time, until he and Kwan died in a car crash homecoming night. Kwan and Dash were both almost three time the legal limit. Kwan was the driver. He failed to stop at a railroad crossing, the car hitting the tracks nanoseconds before the train collided with the passenger side. I found solace only in knowing Dash died on impact. Kwan died moments after he was pried out of the car.

But, as I have learned over the years, death is not always the end. I know that not all become ghosts, but some do. Dash was one of them. It was freshman year of college, December fifth. I had packed up what few belongings I had before going home for Christmas, only a small, framed photo of Dash and I at the carnival, kissing as we walked away from the roller coaster, the warped reflection of Sam smirking as she took the picture without telling us. She caught Dash's changing and it made the picture. I smiled at it and kissed it before shutting off the lamp and curling underneath the warm covers and, soon after, falling asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, my phone dimly displaying 02:44. I briefly wondered what woke me up before my ghost sense answered the question for me. I jumped out of bed, honestly expecting the Ghost of the murdered co-ed or the doctor that resided in this asylum turned dorm that died when his patient stabbed and strangled him. I was shocked to find him.

Dash had returned.

"Hey, Danny. Long time no see," he said, rubbing his neck and avoiding my gaze. I lost it.

"You fucking asshole!" I threw punches and kicks at him, knowing full well that they would effect him as much as they did in life, even with the ectoplasmic aura I pushed into each blow. Each blow softened as tears began to fall, "You could have called me for a ride..." The tears coalesced into twin rivers, my face a fjörd.

"I'm so sorry D.J., I am so, so sorry. I never shoulda drank," he said, planting a cold kiss upon my forehead. "And I shoulda found you sooner, let you know I was sorry."

I offered no reply, save more shuddering sobs.

"I stayed for you, D.J.," he stated as my tears began to dry. "Some invisible voice asked me if I had any unfinished business. I told him I still had to love you."

I looked up into his glowing blue eyes and stood on the tips of my toes so i could kiss him on the lips, "You should have gone, Dash, Clockwork said that you're stuck with the choice you made." I buried my head into his chest and he pulled me even closer into one of his bone crushing trademark hugs.

"Clockwork told me that you don't have a choice, he told me about Vlad Masters death..."

Clockwork told him about Plasmius? "I am guaranteed to become a ghost," I confirmed, "The choice was made for me during the accident."

I felt Dash smile as his chin rested upon my head, "We'll always be together, D.J., we'll never lose each other."

I buried myself even further into his shirt and smelled his cologne and his green tea and kiwi shampoo, both tainted with the bitter scent of ectoplasm. The combination of smells was nothing short of intoxicating. I pulled him onto my bed, thankful that my roommate had been expelled due to drug use as I undressed Dash and, upon suppressing my ghost side, Dash slid of my underwear with ease.

I'm still not sure if it is necrophilia, but I couldn't care less. I love him.

I will love him for all eternity and whatever comes after that.

I died in a shooting three years later. I left behind no corpse to bury. My tombstone marks a coffin containing a few items from my family: Fenton Thermos, the Ghost Portal prototype and Bearbert Einstein. Tucker contributed his beret and the same model of PDA that Skulker had stolen while Sam left a poem. When I met her later that day, finding it too awkward to attend my own funeral, she handed me a photo of Dash and I on our first date, telling me, "It was before I had connected the dots. I took the picture so that you two would always remember that day. I kept it from you, originally at least, because I wasn't sure it would last, then because I feared it would hurt you too much to be reminded of happiness lost."

I took the picture and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I knew you had it, I saw it on the camera shortly after he died," I told her, "I cried the rest of the weekend."

I walked with Sam to the get together at FentonWorks later that night, clinging tightly to Dash's arm. I was afraid of what would be said.

"Mom? Dad? Tucker?"

My parents looked up from the photo albums strewn across the table, "Yes Danny?" Tucker looked up as well, looking odd without his beret.

"I have yet another bomb shell to drop on you guys," I said after a reassuring smile from Dash.

Jazz had a knowing smile plastered across her face, of course, she didn't know that I knew that she knew, which is why I only addressed my mom and dad. "I am gay. Dash is my mate," I paused for a moment, wondering why a called him my mate instead of lover or partner or husband or countless other less feral titles. "We are bound for eternity."

Dad looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "And?" Mom nodded in agreement.

Not at all what I was expecting. Tucker was silent. "Tuck?"

He was looking at the ground, "Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He sounded hurt.

"You were a homophobe in high school, Tucker."

He advanced towards me, "Tell me one thing Danny: Do you, judging by what you saw in the locker rooms, think that I am sexy enough to have any lady I want?"

I couldn't help but laugh once Sam lost it. The entire room erupted in laughter. Finally, I replied, "You might even turn a few lesbians into bisexuals."

It was nearly three when people began to leave or simply fall asleep where they sat. After Jazz left, worrying about waking up too late to open her office, Dash and I retreated to my childhood room, where we snuggled closely and fell into a deep sleep. I was content for the first time since Dash died. I was content with living my afterlife with Dash. I was content for eternity and whatever follows.

**Wikipedia:** dash definition: to break by striking or knocking.

**Wikipedia:** tu definition: Tuesday. 


End file.
